break
by aisei
Summary: Ia oportunistik dan ia lari, karena ia Nagisa. [slight Makoto/Nagisa]


Ketika ia melewati ujian akhir yang menentukan penutupan tahun-tahun terbaik sejauh ini dalam hidupnya, Nagisa berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari satu era, yang dipenuhi kaku yang mencengkeram punggungnya tiap kali ia melihat lembaran putih bertinta huruf, angka, dan titik-titik yang siap menangkap tiap jawabannya, dingin dan berbau fotokopi.

Tapi ia tahu setelah itu hanya akan masih ada bagian yang lebih kejam, semua hal itu dibundel dan harus ditekuninya siang dan malam sampai matanya panas oleh keringat dan air mata karena ia tidak menyukai bagaimana otaknya terus dijejali akan fakta-fakta yang tidak berguna. Tapi di lain sisi, ia tidak punya senpai untuk tempatnya melarikan diri dan beban kapten yang dipikulnya telah ia serahkan, sementara para yunior itu kini sibuk berkecimpung di kolam mereka. (Nagisa, tiap kali berkunjung, masih memanggil kolam itu kolam mereka, karena ia hapal tiap-tiap musim yang membuatnya kosong hingga diisi bulir sakura yang cantik.)

Maka Nagisa melakukan hal terbaik yang dilakukannya ketika ia dihimpit.

Ia lari.

.

.

Bagaimanapun ia menggedor pintu Ryuugazaki Rei, Nagisa tahu lebih baik daripada mengganggu anak yang terobsesi itu untuk masuk ke Tokyo University yang merupakan impian dan cita-citanya. Rei ingin menjadi seorang scientist, dan hal itu terpatri dari setiap presisi penanya ketika ia membuat catatan. Maka, berdiri di ambang pintu Rei dengan ransel dan sepatu runner (Nagisa dulu sempat menaksirnya dan alih-alih menambah koleksi gelang, ia menyimpan dan membeli sepasang dengan corak pink yang keren walaupun sedikit eksentrik)-tangannya berhenti semili sebelum menggedor pintu rumah Ryuugazaki, dan berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang selalu hangat (dulu kata seseorang) pada permukaan kaca yang dingin, sementara kota dan petak langit melaju dalam gaussian blur oranye merah ungu yang tak terbaca, sekaligus mempesona, di luar sana. Gardu demi gardu listrik, stasiun, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, bento spesial kereta dan jus jeruknya. Nagisa melirik jam tangannya dan menghitung mundur. Sesekali ia melirik telepon genggamnya, dan merapatkan bibirnya kecut ketika ia tidak menemukan satupun pesan, karena mungkin orang tuanya sudah begitu hapal tingkahnya-dan tinggal menunggunya pulang. Sisi kekanak-kanakan Nagisa berteriak dan memberontak untuk menggunakan tabungannya yang telah ia simpan dengan rapih dalam bentuk debit card dalam dompetnya-dan segera menyewa apartemen di sana untuk tiga bulan pertama saja.

Tapi sisi rasionalnya yang mengingat di malam waktu ia kembali setelah pergi dulu, ibunya dan kakak-kakaknya yang mempersiapkan tempat tidurnya dan menjaga kamarnya tetap bersih, membuat hatinya sedikit terenyuh.

Nagisa menjejakkan kaki turun di stasiun tujuannya dengan menyedot yoghurt jeruk dari kotak, menoleh, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan.

Di malam hari, Tokyo tak banyak berbeda dengan Osaka maupun Kyoto, kecuali lebih sesak dan orang-orangnya lebih dingin dari standarnya yang sedari kecil tinggal di pinggir kota. Tapi rasa dingin, dan bebas tersebut membuatnya menghirup dalam-dalam, menanggalkan masker dan hanya merapatkan syalnya yang kotak-kotak dan kasmir untuk melangkah cepat-cepat ke tempat tujuan. Semoga salju tak cepat-cepat deras turun.

Ia berhenti sepuluh langkah dari apartemen tujuannya dan mengutuk dirinya untuk tidak mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu bertanya apa penghuninya masih tinggal di tempat sama ketika ia dan Rei mengunjunginya musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi kemudian ia mencoba keberuntungannya dan mengutuk, dan memejamkan mata erat-erat di depan pintu yang samar terdengar langkah kaki, berdoa agar ia tidak melihat wajah Haru karena ia tahu Haru-lah yang paling rasional.

"Nagisa?" Suara Makoto yang bertanya-dan setelah pause beberapa menit, ia tidak mendengar suara lain yang kemudian membuatnya membuka mata dengan senyum berharap, pandangannya membuka pada wajah Makoto yang bingung dan terkejut menatapnya. Hijau, hijau yang menenangkan. Bahunya kendur lagi, dan ia menggaruk belakang kepala, merasakan kontras koridor yang membeku karena pasti suhu sudah anjlok ke titik beku di luar, sementara pemanas ruangan telah dinyalakan di dalam.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Makoto menyadarinya yang menggigil, dan segera mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia bertanya. Dan Nagisa tertawa, pelan-pelan menjawab tanpa terlalu menjawab. Ia tahu Makoto akan menggelar futon ekstra dan menjadi tuan rumah yang maha pemurah. Dan setelah percakapan beberapa lama, ia dapat menyelonjorkan kakinya yang membeku dalam kotatsu, menunggu aliran darahnya lancar kembali, Nagisa meminta pelan-pelan agar Makoto tidak menghubungi Haru, menyodorkan seplastik oleh-oleh buah-buahan dari rumah sebagai kompensasinya.

Makoto sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, dan mengedip dengan matanya yang bulat. Tapi kemudian ia mengiyakan, dan menyodorkan secangkir teh (hijau, bening) itu pada Nagisa.

Uapnya membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Makoto bahkan tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Nagisa tumpah seperti gejolak riak dan bulir yang melompat dari cangkirnya, yang bergetar, dan ia letakkan, ketika tak lama, ketika hari mulai gelap dan Makoto bersiap tidur dengan piyama dan di luar, salju berjatuhan dengan sangat cantik, Nagisa menghela desah dan kata-kata itu bertubi-tubi keluar begitu saja. Aku takut, katanya. Aku ingin seperti kalian, jalanku sama dengan kalian.

(Plop, plop. Gemerlap di matanya jatuh ke cangkir teh yang tidak lagi hangat.)

Makoto memberikannya elusan yang lembut di punggung, seolah membalur luka-luka di sana akan ekspektasi dan segala beban karena ia satu-satunya anak laki-laki-dengan balsam dan diam yang membuatnya lega. Tempat itu sunyi senyap, kontras dengan rumahnya yang riuh redam, yang menjelaskan mengapa ia begitu mudah mematahkannya dengan bicara (oh ia begitu ingin menjadi Haru, Haru yang diam, tak bersuara tapi vokal, Haru, Haru)

Makoto berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk merasa takut. Makoto bertanya apa Nagisa membuat siapa-siapa khawatir dengan lari ke sini, tapi kemudian Nagisa tertawa kesal dan berkata ia benci dikejar-kejar (Ia oportunistik, ia _Nagisa_).

Kemudian ia lama lelah dan sepertinya membuat Makoto tidur duduk di sofa, sementara ia meringkuk di sebelahnya, di atas bantalan, hingga ia lelap. Malam itu ia tidak bermimpi tentang lembar-lembaran putih kertas.

.

.

.

Ketika Makoto bangun esok pagi, dapurnya telah wangi oleh kopi instan dan susis dan telur orak-arik yang dihidangkan di dua piring. Nagisa memang bukan chef terbaik, tapi dia berusaha.

Tak lama, Makoto menyadari tas bawaan Nagisa yang telah dipak rapi dan siap dipakai. Nagisa telah memakai baju pergi lagi, untuk bertualang, dan kali ini, mungkin untuk bertualang pulang. Ia menalikan sepatu pelarinya yang membuat Makoto tersenyum melekuk dan kemudian bertanya, memastikan Nagisa membawa bekal untuk kereta pulang dan juga memesankannya untuk hati-hati. (Nagisa menitip salam untuk Haru dan meminta Makoto menjaganya baik-baik.)

Kemudian ia bertolak dengan senyum, membuat Makoto melambai.

"Sampai jumpa beberapa bulan lagi, di Tokyo!" katanya berseru, sebelum menghilang.

Garis di mata Makoto menyipit, menghalus. Ia sedikit takut akan kondisi anak itu, yang pikirannya seperti badai, namun berharap ia akan baik-baik saja, karena ia-Nagisa. Ia selalu baik-baik saja.

Ketika ia kembali ke dalam, Makoto menghela napas dan menggaruk kepala, memikirkan bagaimana menjelaskan keterlambatannya untuk janji sarapan bersama Haru.

(Haru berakhir mengetahuinya, karena ia _Haru_, dan terkadang, ia lebih tajam daripada mereka semua.)


End file.
